Narfs
by MissusPatches
Summary: In he came - a slight swagger in his step, low, lulling voice laced with natural effortless poetry, tail clutching a single delicate rose -and it was all one could do not to swoon right on the spot. -Pinky Suavo/Brain-


_Author's Note:_

Hey ya'll.

This here's a slash fic, so whoever doesn't like slash, clear out plzkthx. :3

Alright, so this fic's just something I came up with based on the "Pinky Suavo" episode. What if Pinky _had_ turned back into his Suavo self? What if the Brain _had_ dominated the world with that plan? What if Brain started to develop - gasp- _feelings_ for the debonaire Pinky Suavo??

Here's my take on that. Have fun :D

Rated T for sexually suggestive stuff - nothing huge, mind you, just some implications and... I tried to make it romantic, 'kay? xP

(And yes, I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else...)

Note: If anyone's interested, there's a story-inspired pic on my deviantart account - just click the link in my bio and you'll find it ;P

EDIT: Anyone know how to properly space out lines and paragraphs? No matter what I try, nothing changes... it's really annoying, because I think the fic would look better with spaces and stuff. Can anyone help me?

* * *

In he came - a slight swagger in his step, low, lulling voice laced with natural effortless poetry, tail clutching a single delicate rose -and it was all one could do not to swoon right on the spot. Yes, it was normal for Brain to lose a little of his composure, to not be able to strike such a charming, charismatic creature - to hover close and fall flat on his face when the other moved away. True, he had shown weakness by momentarily allowing himself to be hypnotized, but everything was fine, no harm done: the important thing was that _The Personalitron_ worked! and he just had to remember that under all of the sweet sultry-ness, this was his friend Pinky.

Just...Pinky.

No. It was the sly, sensual Pinky Suavo that made his pulse speed up like this, made him hesitate as he hadn't before, awakened a part of the Brain that had been dormant ever since he had given up on Billie...yes...

Suavo...tenderly twisting and twining the tiny mustache he had acquired, as he spoke of love and fate...

Suavo...casually raking his pink palms over his soft ears, eyes drooping half closed in a dreamy gaze as he listened to his role in the world domination plot...

Suavo...with his slick purple suit and his hands in his pockets and his easy, leisurely stride and that look - that _stare_ - that made the megalomaniac feel a little unsteady and _special_ and...and...

...and what was Brain _doing_?? It was wrong for him to be even thinking this way - _feeling_ this way -it would be taking advantage of Pinky's purposely attractive shift in personality by having such scandalous, forbidden musings about him! Sure, the warmth in his gut and the wobble in his legs proved that the invention really _had_ done its job, but as the leader of this world conquest scheme, he could not let himself fall subject to _his own_ plan. That wasn't how it was supposed to work!

It had to _stop._

So, the Brain adjusted. Learned to keep his focus on his companion's face and not his rear-end. Learned to keep his distance when his senses were screaming for him to edge nearer. Learned to give orders to Suavo firmly without getting lost in his half-lidded bedroom eyes...

And when he had finally been able to compel himself to strike such a God, accidentally damaged his mental state, and had to "fix" him for good - he did it without a second thought.

Brain needed Pinky Suavo's image in order to take over the earth and he couldn't really feel guilty about putting Pinky through the machine a second time for permanent effect, because the lanky mouse had always desired to help him conquer the world whatever the price. Besides, they would still be together anyways: it wasn't like Pinky was dead, right?...right?

Pinky was Pinky and that was that.

Suavo: the most handsome, winning personality in San Diego, then the United States, and now most of the modern world. He was completely irresistible - Brain knew, because he had woven it into the mouse himself using the fragments of personality from various celebrities, all processed through what he'd once called _The_ _Personali-something(_he couldn't remember). The machine was no more - mangled beyond repair when it was last used rashly to restore Pinky's suave-ness.

As promised, Suavo had promoted him all around the world. As the mouse-sized Adonis became more and more popular among the masses, Brain's own power grew. Humans and other species alike adored him for no good reason and it wasn't long before countries started overthrowing their rulers and governments in order to follow the mouse duo instead. His plan was working - could he possibly achieve his dream this time? It was all falling oh so perfectly into place.

Strange how he felt like something or someone was missing...

Never in his wildest dreams would he have believed that Suavo felt the same way as he. Never. Brain was caught so off guard, was so astonished, stunned, surprised when Suavo finally made his move, that he was helpless to do anything, but give in.

No struggle. No resistance. No fight for dominance. Why would there be? He'd been building this tension up inside him for weeks and he had no wish to deny Suavo's advances now that he had a way to relieve himself at last. Brain was far past the insecurity of his sexuality that he'd experienced when he first discovered his hidden desires. The pudgy, big-headed mouse was completely under the heart throb's spell, intimidated...

...and now he was beginning to realize that he'd always been in love with his best friend.

Months later and the world is theirs.

Unbelievable.

It's all over now and Brain can finally _think_.

On days when Suavo's out pleasing the public with appearances and there's not much paperwork to go through, he takes some time off and stays home in their fancy brand-new world leader's quarters. Diamond chandeliers, glassy floors, sweeping staircases of polished wood, elegant stone statues on the flowery lawns outside. The world leaders are vanquished and the earth is fertile, ready to sow the seeds of a better future, one that is not run by the greed and stupidity of man, but by mouse. All Brain has ever wanted. He's perfectly content.

And yet the memories come.

"_Pinky! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"_

"_Uh, I think so Brain, but this time, you wear the tutu."_

He can remember the past times when he wasn't dictator of the earth, when it had just been him and a dim-witted lab mouse attempting to conquer it with whatever brilliant scheme he could concoct. Sometimes, he misses those days...

"_Pinky! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" _

"_I think so, Brain, but if we covered the world in salad dressing, wouldn't the asparagus feel left out?"_

He doesn't know why. Back then, they always failed. On countless occasions, their hour of triumph would be approaching - and then they'd go and lose it all, because of some last-minute folly of theirs or a fault in the plan. It was hard to lose, but at least he wasn't alone in it...

"_Pinky! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"_

"_I think so, Brain, but we're already naked."_

Not that he feels alone now or anything. Brain's got loads of people at his command - secretaries, politicians, CEOs, armies, generals, writers, artists -loyal subjects of any shape and size to carry out his bidding.

And he's got Suavo. No, not Pinky. Suavo. He doesn't ever call him Pinky anymore, because that isn't who he is.

Pinky loves to dance ballet and sing about cheese and enjoys being bopped on the head by him. He spouts wild, extravagant speculations about all types of subjects and make little exclamations of funny words Brain suspects he made up himself.

He had always ruined his genius plans, always got in the way, always wore his heart on his sleeves in situations that it was best not to...

...but...

He _had_ also always tried to cheer him up when he was down, always aimed to _help_ him no matter how roughly he had been treated, always urged him to take part in the simple pleasures of life... always...

...and he was Brain's best and only friend.

Well, at least memories, unlike personalities, can't be erased...

He can dwell on those for as long as he likes...

...or as long as it takes for that familiar, slow open and close of his chamber door, that long arm to come up from behind and loop around his waist, husky voice breathing greetings into his ear that change to loving chuckles when the shorter shivers at the taller's touch. Then, Brain has no time to muse, nor any way of forming a coherent thought at all...

"_Gee Brain, whadda ya wanna do tonight?" _

"_The same thing we do every night, Pinky..."_

Yes, Suavo always has this way of making him momentarily forget.

But after...!

Brain has all the time in the world. Or at least it always feels like it.

He ponders the night away, tangled in warm sheets, and the scent of roses mixed with rich cologne. The window is open to the prying eyes of the world, but it's midnight and the light of the moon is spilling over them in such a way that neither of the mice care. Clasped gently in the soft arms of his lover, the smaller mouse roves his eyes wistfully over the exposed night sky, as if searching for something... he sighs - joyfully? sorrowfully? - and listens to the soothing, romantic whispers he's heard dozens of times...sweet, sweet nothings that never fail to inflame his ears, his cheeks, his _groin_-

...and wishes they were narfs instead.

-fin-


End file.
